


I Want...

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, I Tried, I can't rhyme, Kink, M/M, Poetry, but oh well, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely poem based on my bored trains of thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want...

_I want your teeth against my neck,_

  
_I want your hand wrapped in my hair,_

  
_I want your nails across my cheek,_

  
_I want the marks that they leave there._

 

  
  
_I want your tongue over my chest,_

  
_I want a rope around my wrists,_

  
_I want cloth wrapped across my eyes,_

  
_I want to be punished when I resist._

 

 

_I want to be fucked and beaten,_

  
_I want to be punished and used,_

  
_I want to be bound, gagged and teased,_

  
_I want to be verbally abused._

 

  
  
_I want your fingers inside me,_

  
_I want mine inside you,_

  
_I want to lick you and suck you,_

  
_I want to do what you want me to._

 

 

_Through it all, I want love._


End file.
